Something More
by thorsgirl
Summary: [One-shot] DG Draco and Ginny are in Ginny's dorm, and the Trio starts hearing noises from inside. What is REALLY going on? Is it something more, so that Ron will have to beat Draco into a bloody pulp?rated for... suggestions


**Ginny's name is Ginevra; I call her Virginia**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter… I wished I owned Draco though, he'd be the best birthday present, lol.  
The first section is the only part in Ginny's P.O.V. (justto avoid confusion).**

**

* * *

**

**Something More**

**Ginny's P.O.V.**

"This is the first time you've done this?" Draco asked me in that Sexy Slytherin voice of his. I nodded my head. "Well, I'm gonna make this memorable, so you'll never do that again." He pushed me on the bed. I gasped and bit my lip to avoid crying out.

* * *

_**Outside Ginny's dorm, in Gryffindor commons**_

"Harry, Ron! You really need to pay attention to your studies. N.E.W.T.s are only two months away!" Hermione scolded.

"Only two months away, she says," Ron murmured to Harry over a game of Wizard's Chess.

"Well, we had better-" Harry paused. "What was that?" The trio paused and listened hard.

"I don't hear anything," Ron said.

"Boys, I'm tired of hassling you! With excuses like that, you're going to do-"

"Oh, Draco!" The whiny yet seductive voice floated into the room, followed by the squeaking of a bed.

"What the? Why are we going to do Malfoy?"Ron asked bewildered. He paused. "Ew. That is beyond wrong in every way possible, Herm... and THEN some."

"That wasn't me,you prat!" She snapped.

"Ron, I don't think you're going to like this." He looked at Harry curiously. "Um…" Harry blushed "I... I think thesounds are coming from Ginny's dorm."

"What!" Ron's ears flushed brighter than his hair.

* * *

_**Ginny's dorm**_

"Virginia, loosen up."

"But it HURTS!" There was no mistaking that as Ginny's voice.

"That's just because it's so much bigger than others…this one will be apretty tight fit."

* * *

**_Common Room_**

"Holy shit, Malfoy's shaggin my sister!" Ron cried.

Hermione gaped at the door. Harry tapped on her on the shoulder… Nothing. "'Mione?" he whispered affectionately into her ear. Still nothing.

"Quit sweet talking!" Ron rounded on them. "We gotta do something, we have to stop this! I'm telling you, he's got to be raping her or something!" He raised his hand as if to knock on the door.

* * *

**_Dorm_**

"Ooh, that feels so good, Draco. That's the spot. Right there… Mmm… You must be very experienced with this." Ginny's voice cracked as she let out a breathy moan.

"I've done it quite a few times. Never this good, though." The smirk was evident in Draco Malfoy's voice.

* * *

**_Common Room_**

"Merlin," Hermione squeaked.

"Hey, Ron," Harry said tentatively. "I don't think that quite qualifies as rape."

"How long have they been on a first name basis!" Ron shouted. He prayed the merciful Gods that it wasn't like he thought.

"Ron… you know,maybe we shouldjust let her learn on her own. She IS 16, you know." BIG mistake, Harry. One glare from Ron told Harry that he'd be A/Kd if he didn't shut up. "Hey, I gotta use the loo. Bye!"

* * *

**_Dorm_**

"Looks like we've got some nosey listeners on our hands," Draco whispered.

"How bout we give them something more?" Ginny whispered seductively. She pinned Draco on his back, then suddenly stopped. "Ouch!"

* * *

Next morning, when Draco and Ginny entered the Great Hall, all talk ceased. "Next time, I'm puling the porcupine quills from potions class out of your back," Ginny muttered to him.

"Oh, yes, and I'll be the one moaning." He smirked at her.

A mischievous twinkle in his eyes caught her attention. "Draco, what are you-"

"Oh, Ginny," he moaned. All silverware from Slytherins and Gryffindors clattered. Quite a few Hufflepuffs and a Ravenclawor twofainted.

Draco swept Ginny into a kiss. And everyone lookedto theleft at Pansy who was screaming profanities. Then they looked to the rightat Harry and Hermione who were struggling to keep Ron from beating Draco into a bloody pulp.

* * *

What'd you think? You like? Yes, no, maybe so? Tell me what you think. Reviews, people! lol 


End file.
